Close Call
}} Ian and Geoff escape Tarquin. Haley is made flesh again. Elan and Tarquin try to figure out what it is that Nale is after. Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ ** Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ ** Elan ◀ ▶ ** Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ ** Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ * Tarquin ◀ ▶ * Kilkil ◀ ▶ * Ian Starshine ◀ ▶ * Geoff ◀ ▶ * The Brontosaurus Express ◀ Transcript Tarquin and company stand on the howdah of the Brontosaurus Express. Tarquin: Kilkil, we’re almost to the palace. Fly ahead and gather your main files on these men. Kilkil: Yes, general. Tarquin: As for you two— Tarquin: …Where did they go? Roy: Who? Tarquin: The men you asked me to release! Roy: Beats me. They were just here a moment ago. Belkar: What men? I didn’t see a thing. Cut to Ian and Geoff jumping from the brontosaurus. Ian Starshine: Heh heh, the old “Batman Exit” oughta leave an impression on the bastard… Geoff: Uh…we should probably head to Ivy’s house. Ian: No, they’ll be looking for us there. Geoff: No one will be looking for us, Ian! We have signed amnesty papers! Ian: And if you think that’s good for anything but wiping your ass, you don’t understand Tarquin at all. Now quit whining and try to keep up—I know a place. Cut to the Palace of Blood balcony at Bleedingham. Durkin is restoring the petrified Haley. Durkon: Break Enchantment! Thar ye go, lass. Haley: —now. Elan: Haley! You’re safe! Hooray! Haley: But…what happened with the Linear Guild? And why are we at the palace? Haley: Wait—is this one of those times when you’ll fill me in later? Elan: It’s better to use exposition to cover stuff no one saw. Like those Restoration spells Durkon cast on him and me. Tarquin: Elan! Are you safe? The guards told me about Nale when our dinosaur docked. Elan: See? That probably saved three panels right there. Tarquin: Don’t worry, Elan. My men will find him. What makes me curious, though, is why he would risk attacking you right under my nose. Elan: I don’t know either, Dad. Though he did say something about throwing it together at the last minute. Elan: In fact, he accused me of coming here just to fight him! Tarquin: Huh… Roy: Is it possible that this man came here independently, because he was looking for someone? Someone that you might also be looking for? Haley: *gasp!* Elan! That gladiator I’ve never met before is right! What if Nale knows that your dad knows Girard?? Elan: Oh man! Dad, we can’t let Nale find him before we do! I know we still owe you one more night, but— Tarquin: I understand. If it will help you thwart whatever Nale is planning, I’ll happily tell you everything I know about that Draketooth. Tarquin: The first thing you need to know is— Elan: Dad, WAIT! Elan: Don’t you want to take a dramatic pause first? Tarquin: Ha! Good catch, son. I almost launched right into it there. Tarquin: What was I thinking? D&D Context * Break Enchantment is a 5th level spell that frees victims from enchantments, transmutations (such as flesh to stone), and curses. * Restoration is a 4th level spell that dispels negative levels. Durkon and Elan took negative levels from Nale's Enervation wand, and Sabine's Energy Drain Trivia * Haley is returned to flesh after having been petrified in #789. She finishes her sentence from that strip, which was, "It means that we should get ourselves ready to fight, because if Nale is planning on catching us off-guard, the best time to do so is right—now." * This is the second and final appearance of the Brontosaurus Express from the previous strip. External Links * 815}} View the comic * 222712}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Break Enchantment Category:Uses Restoration Category:Linear Guild Attacks!